The nature of the allergic reaction or response in humans and animals to various antigens is not completely understood. It is theorized that the allergic response to a foreign antigen, such as the antigen of grass pollen, involves the interaction of at least two different cell types. One of these is conventionally termed a T-cell, or Thymus derived lymphocyte, and the second a B-cell, which is a bone marrow derived lymphocyte. Each of these two cells, the T and the B lymphocytes, recognize different parts of the antigenic protein that causes the allergic response. The B-lymphocyte recognizes the antigenic determinant whereas the T-lymphocyte recognizes a different portion of the protein, termed a carrier determinant. The B-cells of an animal sensitive to the antigen, upon recognition of the antigenic determinant of the antigen, produce antibodies to the antigen which give rise to the allergic reaction or response. T-cells do not produce the circulating antibody that is involved in allergic responses, but regulate their production by the B-cells. One sub-population of T-cells which assists in making antibodies are the so-called helper T-cells (T.sub.H cells). They effectively cooperate or interact with the B-lymphocyte to produce antibodies. Another sub-population of T-cells, the suppressor T-cell (T.sub.S cells), effectively suppresses the action of helper T-cells so that they cannot participate with B-lymphocytes to produce antibodies. It is thought that the T.sub.S cells also act on the B-cells themselves to inhibit the formation of antibodies.
The allergenic antibody is produced by the B-cells, as noted above, after recognition of the antigenic determinant of the antigen. This determinant is a peptide segment of the antigen protein molecule. In Timothy grass pollen the whole allergenic antigen is conventionally referred to as antigen B. All other grass antigens cross reactive with antigen B possess the same antigenic determinant as antigen B.
The peptide segment of the antibody protein molecule which binds to the antigenic determinant is conventionally referred to as the idiotype or idiotypic determinant. This same idiotypic determinant also exists in T and B cells as receptors.
Unsuccessful attempts have been made in the past to inhibit the allergic response in animals sensitive to various allergenic antigens by enhancing the T.sub.S cell population in such animals or affecting the T.sub.H cell population thereof.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an anti-idiotypic antibody which is directed against Timothy grass antigen B- specific (or any cross reactive grass antigen-specific) antibody.
It is a further object of the invention to provide T.sub.S cells and suppressor factors derived therefrom which directly affect the ability of T.sub.H -cells and B-cells to produce allergenic antibody to the grass antigens.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a pharmaceutical composition and method for treatment of animals, including humans, sensitive to Timothy grass antigen and other grass antigens cross reactive therewith.